Sex Ed
by AnimeFan299110
Summary: The r-rated hero Midnight teaches Class 1-A sex ed. Panic and hilarity ensues. Multiple ships galore! Rated M for sexual references and, of course, Bakugo.


**Alright guys, let's get this over with *sigh* I do not own My Hero Academia or any of it's characters or locations.**

 **Now that we got that junk out of the way...let us begin with Sex Ed!**

* * *

"All right class, settle down," the r-rated hero Midnight said over the chatter of Class 1-A. "Normally, I would teach you all history, but today I got permission from the headmaster to teach you all a new, special class."

Much like the others in the class, Midoriya was enthusiastic about the lesson. Maybe they were going to learn how to defend themselves against villians, or maybe they were going to go out into the city to fully use their Provisional Hero Licenses to help people. Midoriya then turned his head to look at his classmate Ochako, and he saw that she had the exact same look on her face. Immediately upon seeing her radiant face, he shot his gaze back down to his desk and started sweating profusely. Though they had been friends since their first day at U.A. High, Midoriya still couldn't bring himself to be nervous whenever he saw her beautiful features. For the longest time, he always harbored deep feelings for her but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Now," Midnight continued, "this will not involve the use of your quirks. The new class I will be teaching all of you will be...Sex Education!" She ended this sentence with a lot of enthusiasm. When she looked at the class, she was greeted with shocked faces and nervous muttering. The only student who seemed normal about this was Minoru Mineta, who was crying tears of joy and giving a thumbs up.

Midoriya couldn't believe his ears; learning about sex ed from Midnight would be torture enough, but having to learn it from Midnight with Ochako in the same room? He felt like he would rather be tortured by Toga Himiko than be in this situation.

Ochako was experiencing something similar. True, she had learned the basics of Sex Ed back in middle school. This, however, was different; not only would she be learning Sex Ed from a provocative superhero like Midnight, but she would be in the same room with Deku. She felt like she was going to be nauseous.

"Now I know that most of you have learned about Sex Ed back in middle school," Midnight said as though she didn't notice the distraught faces of Class 1-A. "But that was only the surface. In this class, we will be delving deeper into the topics of sex. Today, you will be taught about the different types of sex, the different positions, and the different kinds of kinks. In addition, you will get to share your personal kinks. Now, let's start with the different types of sex. The most common of all is..."

And thus began what Class 1-A would describe as a nightmare that none of them would be waking up from anytime soon. Not only did Midnight explain every single type of sex, but she also showed them pictures of said types via a projector. Though she encouraged they take notes, the only one actually taking them was Minoru, who was jotting them down with such speed that you would have to slow time down frame by frame to see him do it.

The other boys weren't fairing as well; their faces were redder than tomatoes and sweat was coming out of them like faucets as they watched the slides. Even Shoto, the one with the best poker face in class, was having trouble trying to keep calm about what he was witnessing. Tenya seemed to be the most calm over all of them, though his fogged-up glasses said otherwise.

"And that's it for the different types of sex." Midnight concluded as she showed a slide of a woman being hogtied by a burly man. "Now for the different types of positions used in sex."

"Ms. Midnight," Tenya said in a calm manner, though everyone noticed that his hand was shaking. "may we have a five minute break before we continue?"

"Sure," Midnight replied, but as she walked toward the door, she said with a smirk, "Just don't try anything kinky while I'm away." She then opened the door and left the class. Five seconds later, chaos ensued in the classroom.

* * *

"When am I going to wake up from this nightmare?!" Koda cried out.

"TMI, man, TMI!" Sero said while cradling himself in a ball on the floor.

"Guys, I think she killed Shoji!" Sato shouted as the four-armed student had passed out from shock.

Once again, the only student who seemed unfazed by this was Minoru, who had taken this time to eat an apple he packed as a snack. Seeing his calmness, Denki grabbed the midget by the collar of his shirt and shook him vigorously.

"How can you be so calm after hearing and seeing all of that?!" Denki yelled out at the class pervert.

"Simple, really." Minoru replied in a casual tone. "Anything she's shown, I've seen."

Meanwhile, Midoriya wasn't fairing any better. He thought he was prepared for anything Midnight could throw at him. Unfortunately, he was so wrong. All the photos that she had shown kept replaying in his mind. It was like watching a movie reel going in his head, but no "stop" button was available. However, one type of sex did pique his interest: role-playing. He remembered the photo being of a man dressed as a school teacher eyeing seductively at an attractive woman who was wearing a schoolgirl outfit and sticking her butt out at him with a sultry look on her face. As he thought about the photo, he also began to imagine himself wearing his hero costume in a proud stance while a woman dressed as a civilian was hugging him.

'Thank you, Deku,' she said, crying tears of happiness into his chest. 'Those fiends would have surely done terrible things to me if you hadn't shown up. I must reward you for your heroism'

'No worries, madam,' he said as he puffed up his chest with pride. 'It is my duty as a hero to protect those who are in distress.'

'But I insist that I reward you.' the civilian said as she gave him a seductive look. 'Please Detriot Smash me until I can't feel my legs.' As he tilted his head downward, he caught himself looking into the chocolaty-brown eyes of Ochako Uraraka...

At this, Midoriya snapped back to reality and his face turned bright red from embarrassment. 'Why would I think that?!' he thought as he slapped his cheeks. 'Ochako's a great friend; why would I have her in my fantasy?' Suddenly, he heard repeated slapping from the front of the class. He looked up to see Ochako slapping her cheeks and looking rather pink. 'I wonder what she was thinking about?'

Meanwhile, Ochako was trying to suppress her own fantasy. 'Why would I ever think that?' she thought. 'He's too pure for that sort of thing!'

* * *

"Alright class," Midnight said as she strolled through the doors and Class 1-A took their seats. "Are you all ready for part two of Sex Ed?"

"HELL NO!" The class turned their heads to see Bakugo standing up from his chair with his usual mad face. "I've seen and heard some crazy shit before, but what you're showing us is sick. I came here to learn about how to be a hero, not about how to fuck a chick!"

"Interesting," Kirishima said. "And here we all thought you were into guys."

"FUCK YOU, SHARK WEEK!" Bakugo snapped back as he made his way to the doors. "I'm leaving; have fun learning how to bone each other, you fucking morons." Upon finishing his sentence, he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I best go too." Fumikage said as he too rose from his desk. "Not that this class has been...*ahem*...enlightening, but somebody has to take Shoji to see Recovery Girl and keep Bakugo's anger in check." Midnight nodded at this; every teacher at U.A. High knew about Bakugo's outbursts and what they could lead to. Besides, Shoji was looking a little under the weather.

As soon as Fumikage left while carrying Shoji using Dark Shadow, Midnight turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone else care to leave?" When no one responded, either out of fear or curiosity, Midnight gave a small smile. "Good; then we can begin with part two: Sexual Positions! Now I want to make this a challenge for you all. While I show you the slides, I want you to guess the name and purpose of said position. Whoever answers the most correctly gets an extra five points toward their final grade for the semester!"

The class wasn't sure whether they should be excited or nervous. On one hand, they were excited by the fact that they could get an additional five points on their final grade. On the other, however, none of them knew many positions or even heard or read any of them.

"Okay, class," Midnight said as she fired up the projector. "Let's begin; tell me, what position is this?" The picture showed a woman lying on a bed with a man on top of her with her legs resting on her shoulders.

"The Missionary Position." Tenya called out. "It is the standard position for most sexual activities. We heard about it in Sex Ed in middle school."

"Correct, Tenya!" Midnight exclaimed. Tenya then took his seat, while most of the class looked unafraid. It was true that most of them had heard about the position back in middle school, but they had never seen or learned about it. They all thought that maybe this part of the lesson wouldn't be so bad.

How wrong they were; soon everyone except Minoru couldn't answer Midnight's questions as they tried to compose themselves from looking at the pictures. Some of the positions shown were mild, while others made the student's eyes widen in shock.

"What position is this?" Midnight asked.

Almost instantly, Minoru's hand shot up. "Doggy Style."

"Correct!" Midnight cried out. "And this one?"

"Cowgirl!"

"Oil Rig!"

"Stock Market!"

"L-formation!"

As Minoru continued to call the different positions, Midoriya was trying his hardest not to 'awaken his little friend', so to speak. 'Um...baseball, cold showers,' he thought as he tried to keep his libido in check. 'Baseball, cold showers...'

"A 69!" Minoru shouted out. Midoriya dared to open his eyes to look at the photo. What he saw was a man lying down on a bed while a woman lying on top of him, but turned around about 180 degrees so that she was looking at his member. As he continued to stare at the picture, he imagined being in that man's position while looking at the womanhood of an attractive woman with chestnut-brown hair while she pleasured his manhood.

Suddenly, he realized that he was giving off a glazed look and his cheeks began to glow brightly. 'RECOVERY GIRL NAKED ON A COLD DAY!' he yelled in his head, trying to block out the image. 'RECOVERY GIRL NAKED ON A COLD DAY!'

Unbeknownst to Midoriya, Ochako was trying her best to suppress her own fantasies and desires. This, however, was proving to be difficult as she sensed warmness building in her nether regions. 'Think of something different' she thought to herself, 'think of something different.'

"And finally, the Canadian Corkscrew!" Minoru shouted out.

"Correct!" Midnight responded. "Congratulations, Minoru. You have just received 5 points added to your final grade. Now, I think we all need a 5-minute bathroom break. Just don't take too long in there to *ahem* 'let out a little relief'." She added with a sly grin on her face.

* * *

"HOW CAN THE PRINCIPAL CONDONE THIS?"

"Deep breaths, buddy, deep breaths."

"I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Iida; crack open a window, we're dying in here!"

Needless to say, the entire boy's bathroom was the sight of utter chaos. The boys from Class-A were all freaking out over the lesson. Kirishima was trying to calm down a frantic Denki, Shoto and Mashirao were leaning against the sinks while trying to compose themselves, and Iida and Izuku were opening the windows to let some fresh air in. Suddenly, one of the bathroom stalls opened up and out walked Minoru. The others stared at him in shock as he whistled to himself as he washed his hands in the sink and walked out the bathroom door.

"Guess it takes a true pervert like Mineta to get through a class like that." Kirishima said as he and the others watched the midget pervert walk out the bathroom.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Iida asked his best friend. "You look pale."

"Guys, c-can I c-c-confide in something with you?" Midoriya asked, shaking uncontrollably. "Am I...am I a pervert?" His question was answered by many raised eyebrows.

"Why would you think something like that?" Iida asked concerned.

"Well...the thing is..." Midoriya said as he sweated profusely, "I...I...I KEEP ENVISIONING MYSELF HAVING SEX WITH OCHAKO!" It took him a few seconds to register what he had just shouted out. He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth and waited for the other's reactions. However, as he looked at them, all he could see were impassive looks on their faces.

"So," Mashirao said, "Your feelings toward Ochako have escalated from just having a crush on her to thinking about her sexually, huh?"

"Wait, what?" Midoriya asked, surprised by the calmness the other boys had toward his confession. "W-what makes you think I have a crush on Ochako?"

"Midoriya," Kirishima chimed in as he placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "No offense, but you have the WORST poker face when it comes to talking to Ochako. Heck, it wouldn't surprise if the girls knew about your little crush."

"Oh," Midoriya said, smiling a little sheepishly. His face then turned into one of shock. "Wait, if the other girls know, does that mean Ochako knows? What if she thinks I'm a pervert? Will she avoid me for the rest of my days here?"

"Relax," Shoto said, "I don't think she knows. She's pretty oblivious herself about the whole thing as well."

Iida took the opportunity to add, "Though I believe that all of us would agree to not be direct with her for the time being. She is probably going through a lot of emotions today herself. Just start slow; tell her how you feel towards her. If she doesn't express the same feelings, then at least you know you were honest and open towards her."

Suddenly, Denki's watch started chiming. "Our five minutes are up," he said, "We better get back to class and get this lesson over with."

* * *

While the boys had their own little discussion, the girls weren't fairing any better in their own bathroom. Momo was trying to comfort a hyper-ventilating Kyouka, Mina was trying to block out any perverted thoughts about Kirishima, Ochako was looking at her reflection with shocked eyes, and although no one could see her face, Tooru was blushing profusely.

"To think I actually thought about doing those things with that blond idiot!" Kyoka stated as she tried to get the image of a naked Denki out of her mind.

"Could be worse," Mina said as the redness in her checks disappeared. "You could have a naked Minoru looking up at your naked body with those perverted eyes and smile on his face." At this, Kyoka suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth and ran into one of the bathroom stalls, where she made a retching sound. Momo glared at Mina, to which she responded, "What?"

"Ochako, you okay?" a concerned Tooru asked the gravity-user, who looked pale.

"Girls, c-can I ask you something?" Ochako asked, shaking uncontrollably. "Am I...am I a bad person?" Her question was answered by many raised eyebrows.

"Why would you think something like that? Of course your not a bad person." Momo said.

"Well...the thing is..." Ochako said as she sweated profusely, "I...I...I KEEP ENVISIONING MYSELF HAVING SEX WITH DEKU!" It took him a few seconds to register what she had just shouted out. She quickly clasped his hands over her mouth and waited for the other's reactions. However, as she looked around, she saw different reactions from each of them, except for Tooru since she couldn't see her face. Momo and Kyoka were looking at her impassively, while Mina was smiling and shaking so much it looked as though she might explode with happiness.

"So," Tooru said, finally breaking the silence, "Your feelings toward Midoriya have escalated from just having a crush on him to thinking about him sexually, huh?"

"Wait, what?" Ochako asked, surprised by the calmness the other girls had toward her confession. "W-what makes you think I have a crush on Deku?"

"Ochako," Mina chimed in as he placed her hand on Ochako's shoulder. "No offense, but you have the WORST poker face when you realize you're alone with him. Heck, you got flustered when I asked you if you had a crush on him!"

"In any case," Momo said, "I believe that all of us would agree to not be direct with him for the time being. He is probably going through a lot of emotions today himself. Just start slow; tell him how you feel towards him. If he doesn't express the same feelings, then at least you know you were honest and open towards him."

"Thanks, girls." Ochako said with a small smile toward the others.

Suddenly, Kyoka's watch started chiming. "Our five minutes are up," he said, "We better get back to class and get this lesson over with."

* * *

"Alright class," Midnight said as the rest of Class 1-A filed into the room and went to their desks, "The final topic of this lesson will be about sexual kinks and fantasies. In addition, I felt it would be a good opportunity for each of you to share your own sexual fantasies." She added with a evil, seductive grin.

"FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!" Sato cried out as he made a beeline for the door.

"Indeed," Aoyama said as he followed Sato out the door, "As a Frenchman, even I have standards."

Soon, the only students that were left sitting in their seats were Midoriya, Ochako, Mina, Kirishima, Denki, Kyoka, Momo, Shoto, Tooru, Mashirao, Iida, and Minoru. "So, you lot are the only ones brave enough to share your sexual fantasies? Well then," she said as she broke out her signature whip and her mischievous smile grew wider, "let's have a heart-to-heart, shall we? Now, who wants to share first?"

At those words, 11 of the remaining students were beginning to regret staying for the rest of the lesson. Even Shoto and Iida were losing their cool as they both sweated profusely. Suddenly, a small hand shot up among them. "Yes, Minoru?" Midnight asked with curiosity.

"I do not have a particular fantasy or kink in mind," the pervert said with proud gusto, "anything you throw at me, that's what I'm into."

"Even getting whipped from behind and begging for more?" Midnight asked with fire in her eyes as she cracked her whip.

"Especially that!" Minoru replied with pride.

"Excellent! Now what about the rest of-" She was cut off, however, when Iida suddenly rose out of his chair.

"My fantasy," he said unnerved, "is to have my partner say that she must collect sufficient data on me by sleeping with me!" As he said this, the rest of the students looked unsuprised.

"Figured that would be your fantasy, man." Denki said.

"Anyone else?" Midnight asked as Tenya took his seat.

"Alright," the rest of Class 1-A thought in unison, "I might as well come out with it and get it over with." Immediately, each of the students rose up one by one and said their fantasies.

"To have someone place one of my earjacks in their mouth and lick it while he and I are doing it!" said Kyoka.

"To lightly electrocute a girl in order to turn her on!" Denki said.

"To have a girl ask me if I'm Red Riot on the streets as well as in the sheets!" Kirishima said.

"To have a guy tell me that he's going to make me his Alien Queen!" Mina said.

"To have a girl beg me to spank her butt with my tail!" Mashirao said.

"To beg a guy to make me from an Invisible Girl to an Invisible Woman!" Tooru said.

"To beg a man to Creati a baby in me!" Momo said, which shocked a lot of the students, including Shoto. None of them ever expected to hear that sort of thing from the class rep.

"To spank a girl and have her call me 'Daddy'!" Shoto said in his usual monotone voice, adding to the shock of all the others, including Momo.

"Excellent!" Midnight said as the students took their seats. "So glad that there are so many eager volunteers. However," she said as she looked at Midoriya and Ochako, who were sweating, "it would seem as though you two are the only ones who haven't shared their sexual fantasies. So, are you two going to start talking, or are we going to do this the hard way?" she concluded as she placed her hands on each of their desks. She had spoken the truth; neither one of them had stated their fantasies purely out of fear.

'How will she/he react to this?' they both thought. 'Can we even be friends if we say them out loud? Will she/he think I'm some sort of sick pervert?'

"What a pity." Midnight said as she walked over to the desk to retrieve her whip. "I guess you two need a little motivation for you to confess." At this, both Midoriya and Ochako slammed their palms on their desks, rose up, closed their eyes, and shouted:

"MY SEXUAL FANTASY IS TO HAVE A GIRL DRESSED UP AS A CIVIALIAN THANK ME FOR SAVING HER AND PLEAD WITH ME TO DETRIOT SMASH HER UNTIL SHE CANNOT WALK FOR A WEEK!"

"MY SEXUAL FANTASY IS TO THANK A GUY DRESSED UP AS A SUPERHERO FOR SAVING ME AND PLEAD WITH HIM TO DETROIT SMASH ME UNTIL I CANNOT WALK FOR A WEEK!"

A sudden silence loomed over classroom at these confessions. Not one student made any sound or movement in fear of worsening the situation. Soon, Midoriya and Ochako opened their eyes and pivoted their heads to look at each other. It was only then that their faces started to turn crimson from embarrassment and they covered their mouths in shock.

"I think," Midnight said in a monotone voice and who was as shocked as the students, "that that concludes Sex Ed. Please gather your things and return to your dormitory for the night. No arguments, all of you." She was meet by only silence as the desks and chairs scrapped against the floor as the rest of Class 1-A left the room.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, all was silent in Class 1-A's dormitory. Everyone was still in shock about what they had heard and witnessed that day. The only one to occasionally break the silence would be Bakugo, who would continue his slew of insults and swear words. Minoru's face was bruised and purple; after class had ended, he ran into Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Tooru, and Mina in the hallway, who then proceeded to slap, kick, and stomp him for being a pervert and having no shred of dignity throughout the entire lesson. None were taking this more harshly than Midoriya and Ochako, who had not even looked at each other since they left class. Most of the students could guess that it was due to the fact that neither of them could have guessed they were both thinking the same fantasy. Dinner was eaten in total silence, the only noises coming from the scraping of forks, knives, and spoons. Not even Midoriya, Shoto, Tenya, Denki, Kirishima, and Mashirao could look at Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, and Tooru properly.

As soon as dinner was over and the dishes were clean, Tenya took the opportunity to clear his throat. At this, everyone turned their heads in shock; the tension in the room was extremely high at the moment. "Now," Tenya said very slowly, "I know we all had a rough day today. So I suggest we each return to our rooms for the night." The rest of the students saw no argument there; they just wanted this day to end. Slowly, each of them started to make their way back to their rooms, not saying a word as they reached their floors.

Midoriya closed the door to his room behind him and stared off at nothing. 'What have I done?' He thought. "I blurted out my own sexual fantasy not just to my classmates and closest friends, but also Ochako! She probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert." Midoriya shook his head and decided that a shower was what he needed to cool his head. As he watched himself, he became to calm down slightly. 'Maybe things will be better in the morning.' he thought. 'Maybe the two of us can sit down and talk like regular folks come tomorrow.' Midoriya then turned off the shower and got into his green pajama bottoms and no shirt. As he was about to lie on his bed, a knock came from his door. 'Maybe it's Iida coming to check up on me.' Midoriya thought as he walked over to the door. As he opened the door, however, his calmness turned to panic. There, standing in front of him wearing pink pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt that showed off her curves, was Ochako, who looked beet-red in the face as she looked at him. "O-O-Ochako!? What are you d-d-d-doing here?" Midoriya asked nervously.

Ochako couldn't even utter a word as she saw that Midoriya was not wearing a shirt. She could see his flexing muscles, his broadened pecks, and his hard abs. 'Holy crap!' She thought as she continued to look at his body. 'I figured he was ripped, but this is something else!'

"W-would you like t-t-to come inside?" Midoriya's offer brought Ochako back to reality. She gave a quick nod and hurried into his room. As Midoriya closed the door behind him, Ochako caught a glimpse of his All Might memorabilia. The last time she was in here was when she and the other girls were judging each of the student's rooms when they moved into the dorms. Though she couldn't hold in a laugh back then, she had to admit that it was nice the way Deku idolized his favorite hero as though he were a god.

"S-s-so," Midoriya said as he turned to look at her. "What d-did you w-want to t-t-talk about?"

"Well," Ochako said nervously as she sat down on Midoriya's bed, "i-it's about what we both said out loud during Sex Ed."

At this, all of the alarms in Midoriya's head started going off. 'ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod...' he kept saying over and over in his head.

Seeing Midoriya's flustered face, Ochako suddenly waved her hands in desperation. "No no no! It's not like I think you're some sort of pervert like Mineta or anything!" At this, Midoriya looked at her with a surprised expression and calmed down a bit. "Look," Ochako continued, "I know you're not that kind of person; it's just...knowing that we shared the same sexual fantasy, what do we even call our relationship? I mean, can we even say we're friends? Are we something else?"

Hearing Ochako's words, Midoriya realized that she made a fair point. Since they both knew they shared the same sexual fantasy, it was likely that they could never see each other as friends. So what were they exactly?

"The truth is," Ochako said, "I don't want us to be distant from each other...because I care about you a lot, Deku!"

"And I care about you a lot too, Ochako!" Midoriya said. Both of them blushed at their confessions.

"Deku," Ochako said as she rose from his bed and turned to face him. "I...I want you to do something for me. If we don't feel anything, then we know we can be friends, just more mutual."

"Okay," Midoriya said, though he was a bit unsure with what she wanted. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Ochako said "I want you...to kiss me."

The color from Midoriya's face seemed to drain as he heard her words. 'S-S-She w-wants me...TO KISS HER?!' he thought.

Seeing Midoriya's flushed face, Ochako once again waved her hands in desperation. "I-I mean, i-it's okay if you don't want to, I just..." she stammered.

"No; i-it's not that," Midoriya said, also waving his hands, "i-it's just...you caught me by surprise. I-I'll do it, I swear." Hearing this, Ochako straightened up, closed her eyes, and leaned forward a bit with her lips slightly puckered. Midoriya blushed profusely and sweated as he looked at her plump lips. Gulping, he started to lean slowly toward Ochako until their lips were mere centimeters from each other. 'Please don't hate me for this.' he thought as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently on hers. Not to his surprise, her lips were soft and sensual. He also detected a taste of vanilla on her lips.

Ochako was going through a similar experience, feeling his rough and coarse lips on hers. She could also taste something like cinnamon. For awhile, they stayed there until their lips soon parted. As they opened their eyes, both had glazed looks on their faces. "Maybe," Ochako said, slightly out of breath, "just one more kiss, for good measure?" At this, Midoriya nodded. Ochako then move forward and started to kiss him.

As they were kissing, Midoriya's left hand began to move through Ochako's hair while his right hand moved around her waist. Ochako followed suit, wrapping her arms around Midoriya's neck as they continued making out. After a good minute, they pulled apart with looks of bliss on each other's faces. "Ochako," Midoriya said as he looked at the girl of his dreams, "I...I love you."

Ochako could only smile and rest her forehead against Midoriya's. "I...I love you too, Deku." she said. Midoriya smiled as he held her close to him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Kirishima...oh God, this feels so good!"

"You like that, Mina?"

"I love it! Don't stop, right there...OH GOD!" Mina cried out in bliss. "Thanks, sweetie, that massage really did the trick. My back was really stiff."

"No problem, baby." Kirishima said as he gave his girlfriend a small peck on the check. "Though you're lucky these walls are soundproof; someone would have thought we were actually doing 'it'."

"What can I say?" Mina replied as she lifted herself off Kirishima's bed. "My boyfriend's got magic hands."

Kirishima could only smile as he and Mina locked lips with each other and grinned at each other. "Crazy lesson, though" he said once their lips had parted. "Who would have thought that the whole class would end up seeing and revealing that kind of stuff."

"By the way," Mina asked with a sly look on her face, "Is it true that you're Red Riot on the streets?"

"Yeah," Kirishima said a little nervously as his girlfriend walked seductively toward him. The back of his legs finally hit his bed and fell down on it, looking up at Mina. "W-Why?"

"Oh no particular reason," Mina said in a sultry voice as she climbed onto the bed and sat on Kirishima's lap, her face just mere inches from his. "But there's something I want to try."

"W-What?" Kirishima asked, though he could tell where this was going.

"How about tonight, we see if you're Red Riot in the sheets as well." Mina suggested as her face got closer and closer to his. Kirishima started to sweat profusely at the thought of him and Mina going at it like there was no tomorrow. Just as she was about to press her lips against his, Mina suddenly stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. She then fell backwards and laughed hysterically.

Kirishima couldn't believe it; his own girlfriend had just tricked him into thinking that they were going to have sex! Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and an evil, mischievous grin spread on his face. Moving at lightning speed before Mina had time to react, Kirishima had undone his tie, grabbed both her wrists with one hand, wrapped them together with the tie, and tied the other end to one of his bed posts.

"B-baby?" Mina asked nervously when she realized the position she was in. "W-what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to know if I was Red Riot in the sheets, babe." Kirishima said with an evil look and grin on his face. "So now, you're gonna find out."

Seeing and hearing him, Mina started to yank and pull on the tie, hoping for it to come loose. But it was too tight; Kirishima was obviously a Boy Scout when it came to knots. She then glanced down to see Kirishima tracing his hands along her legs, causing her to sweat profusely. Suddenly, he grabbed one of her feet and started tickling the bottom of it. At this, Mina started to laugh uncontrollably. "Kiri-Kirishima, stop! heh-heh-heHAHAHA!" Mina struggled to say between laughs. "S-stop; seriously, I-I'm g-gonna pee!"

Kirishima could only smile as he stopped tickling her feet and began to untie her from the bedpost. "You know, Mina, you are one seductive, psychotic, little minx." He said as he placed his pink girlfriend on his lap and gave her a loving smile. "But you're MY seductive, psychotic, little minx." Mina could only smile back as the two began to share a passionate kiss.

* * *

"So your class had to sit through a Sex Ed class with Midnight? That must have been rough."

"Indeed, it was," Iida replied, "OW! Easy with the monkey wrench!"

"Sorry, Tenya." Mei said as she continued to fix the exhaust pipes in Iida's right leg. "Guess I should have payed more attention."

"No, it's alright," he said to her. "I should have been mindful of my words." Mei could only give a small smile at these words as she continued making repairs to his exhaust pipe. The two of them had been secretly dating since the Sports Festival. Even though they seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot during their matchup, the two ended up getting to know each other better. It wasn't until after Mei needed Iida to help out at an inventor's convention that he finally got up the courage to kiss her, which she returned with gusto.

"Power Loader has never really delved into the subject of sex." Mei said as she was just putting the finishing touches on her repairs. "Though it sounds like collecting data for an invention, from what I've heard."

Iida raised his eyebrow curiously at this statement. "When you put it that way, sex could be interpreted like that."

Suddenly, Mei's eyes lite up with excitement and got in Iida's face. "TENYA!" she said excitedly, "Let's have sex! I want to gather enough data, particularly on your stamina and endurance. With those, I could make more of my babies!"

Upon hearing this, Tenya's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "No!" he said, "One must wait until marriage before they decide to engage in such intimate acts!"

"Oh, I see." Mei said with a look of sadness and disappointment on her face as she looked at the ground.

Seeing his girlfriend's look, Iida composed himself and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Mei," he said while she looked at him, "It...It's not like I haven't thought about it. It's just...I want the experience to be memorable for you as it will be for me. Also, I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret later on. Sex is suppose to be a special moment for two people who know they wouldn't regret it forever. I love you, Mei, and if we do end up having sex, I want it to be a blissful experience for you."

Mei couldn't help but smile a little at her boyfriend's explanation. "I love you too, Tenya." She said as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "And I'm sorry I blurted that out without considering your input." Iida smiled as he gave a little kiss on the top of Mei's head. "I guess I better get going." Mei said as she made her way to the window.

"Wait," Iida said before she jumped out. "You need your payment."

Mei smiled as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss Iida on the mouth as he leaned down to do the same. The kiss lasted for a good 30 seconds before they pulled apart for air. Mei then climbed up to the window ledge and turned around to say, "See you around, Tenya." before she leapt from the window only to land softly on the grass below.

"I'll see you soon as well, Mei." Iida said softly as he watched his girlfriend zip line her way back to her dormitory.

* * *

"So your fantasy was to have a man say that he wanted to Creati a baby with you?" Shoto asked as he and Momo leaned against each other's back while doing their schoolwork.

"Sorry," Momo said as she handed Shoto her notes on Friday's homework assignment, "it was a spur of the moment response. God knows what she was planning to do if I didn't answer right away. In any case," she continued as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend's burn mark, "at least my fantasy wasn't to spank a girl and tell her to call me 'daddy'."

"Let's say it was just like yours," Shoto said with a smile, "a spur of the moment response."

"I can live with that," Momo said as she gave a peck on his left cheek.

* * *

"Mashirao, stop!" Toru laughed uncontrollably. "Seriously, I'm ticklish!"

Mashirao could only laugh in response as he ceased to tickle his best friend.

"Hey, um, Toru?" he asked out of the blue, "Can I confide in something with you?"

"Sure; what is it?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well," Mashirao said nervously, "it's about the lesson with Midnight today. It's got me thinking...about us. We have been friends since we attended classes. But...have you ever felt something different? Like, being something more than friends."

Toru was silent for a moment, making Mashirao think that he might have crossed a line. "To be honest," Toru said, finally breaking the silence, "I've been wondering that myself."

"You...you have?" Mashirao asked, feeling a mixture of both nervousness and excitement.

"Yes," Toru said as her body turned to face him, "and I would be lying if I said there weren't any deeper feelings for you."

"I see." Mashirao said. After a few minutes of silence, Mashirao turned to Toru, his face starting to sweat. "Toru," he said, "may I ask you something?"

"Sure; what is it?" Toru asked.

Taking a deep breath, Mashirao asked, "May I...kiss you?" There was silence as those words sank in. "I mean," Mashirao said, waving his hands in panic, "w-we don't have to if you don't want-"

"Sure"

"What?"

Toru walked closer to Mashirao until there was a six inch distance between their bodies. "Yes; you may kiss me." She then stood on her tiptoes as she waited for him to do the deed.

Mashirao gulped; he had never kissed a girl before. In addition to that problem, Toru was invisible, making her lips difficult to locate. Brushing these fears aside, Mashirao then leaned down with his lips puckered. His lips soon made contact with something soft and pointy. As he separated his lips from whatever he had kissed, Toru let out a little giggle. "What's so funny?" Mashirao asked, confused by the laugh.

"That was my nose, silly." Toru said through her giggles. She then wrapped her arms around the back of Mashirao's neck. "These are my lips." As she said this, she planted her lips onto Mashirao's, who then slowly wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss.

* * *

"So," Denki said as Kyoka sat on his lap, "is it true that your earjacks are pretty sensitive?"

"What's it to ya, Jammin' Yay?" Kyoka said in her usual monotone voice.

"Nothing much," Denki said as he took the one on her left ear. "Just checking to see if it's true." The electricity user then put the earjack lightly between his teeth as to not cause Kyoka any pain. He then began to move his tongue slowly around the metal piece.

Almost instantly, Kyoka shivered at his touch. She then began to blush and pant heavily as Denki continued to work his magic tongue. "D-Denki..." she said through sharp breaths. "Please...m-more!"

Denki could only smile at her. "Whatever you say, baby; but first," he said as he leaned forward and planted his lips onto her's. "Needed to get that out of the way before we could continue."

Kyoka could only return a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you did." She said as she returned the kiss in full.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story and sorry it took so long to post a new story. With personal matters, work, and friends, I barely had alot of time to write this story. A few pointers I would like to address:**

 **1\. Some of the sex moves (doggy style, missionary, etc.) are real while others (oil rig, stock market, etc.) are fake.**

 **2\. Sorry if the Momo x Shoto, Denki x Kyoka, and Mashirao x Tooru moments weren't as fulfilling as the Izuku x Ochako, Tenya x Mei, and Kirishima x Mina moments. It's just with those three ships, I find them easier to write about more than the others.**

 **3\. I ship Tenya and Mei because a) I love Tenya as a character and I think he deserves to be with someone who is the complete opposite of him, i.e., Mei and b) even though I am not a fan of Izuku x Mei, that does not necessarily mean that I hate her as a character. She is somewhat interesting and could bring a lot to the series.**

 **FYI, I'm going to take a break from Izuku x Ochako stories for now in order to add two new chapters to my Rosario + Vampire story, Angelic Demon. But when I do write another story...IT'S GONNA BE FAMILY MATTERS!**

 **Anyway, favorite, comment, and follow for more chapters and stories. Until next time, this is AnimeFan299110 saying..."Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"**


End file.
